Son of Man
by SeeJaye
Summary: Song-Fic with Son of Man by Phil Collins. From a child, to a ranger named Strider, to a leader, to a king. Estel has always had a destiny to do great things.


AN- I only play with the dolls, I don't own them. The song isn't mine either.

This isn't betaed, so expect some mistakes.

This is movie verse (I don't have the patience to remember all the facts from the book) but I suppose in some ways it fits with the books as well. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Oh, the power to be strong  
And the wisdom to be wise  
All these things will  
Come to you in time

Lord Elrond of Rivendell looked down at the little human he held in his arms, he had a little tuft of black hair on his head and big grey eyes that stared up at him innocently. The child did not know of the horrors that had brought him here, of his father's and mother's death, nor did the child know of the burden already cast upon him to one day take up the throne of Gondor, he was only a child after all.

Yet Elrond knew, oh he knew, that this child was the hope of Men. He knew the child would grow into a leader, one that would lead Middle-Earth into the age of men. Elrond was not keen to place such a burden on a child, but he would prepare the little one, and one day the child would learn of his destiny, but for now…

"You will enjoy your childhood, little Estel."

On this journey that you're making  
There'll be answers that you'll seek  
And its you who'll climb the mountain  
Its you who'll reach the peak

Elrond watched out of his window as little Estel played with his older 'brothers', Elrohir and Elladan. His two elven children were chasing the child around, making sure to go separate ways so that the human would learn how to evade multiple attacks.

The child didn't know that they were training him. Of course they also did things just to enjoy it, but Elrond knew what he had to do, and he did it with a heavy heart.

The child had already started to ask questions. Estel had just reached five summers and was becoming more inquisitive. He wanted to know why he didn't have pointed ears, and why he wasn't as tall as the other children his age. Elrond was hard pressed to answer, and because of this his answers were often vague and they leaned more toward comforting the child and not answering the question. The Elven Lord knew that some day the child would grow, and learn of all he did, and he knew that Estel wouldn't forgive him. He knew he deserved it.

"You'll be great Aragorn…"

Son of man, look to the sky  
Lift your spirit, set it free  
Some day you'll walk tall with pride  
Son of man, a man in time you'll be

Estel was leaving. The human had reached nineteen summers and Elrond finally told him. Told him who his real parents were, told him of his destiny. The child had seemed so lost. He had said he didn't know who he was anymore, didn't know where he belonged. The child did not seem so mad at him, but Elrond knew that in time he would be.

And now he was watching the young man say his goodbye's before leaving. He was traveling to find the Rangers, he said that he hoped to find where he belonged there. Elrond let him go, even though his heart ached, and his guilty conscious gnawed on his stomach, he let him go.

"Goodbye, child of my heart."

Though there's no one there to guide you  
No one to take your hand  
But with faith and understanding  
You will journey from boy to man

He looked around him, wearily watching the forest for signs of danger. He had come a long way from Rivendell and was drawing close to where the Rangers resided.

It was different, being alone, all of his life he had someone watching out for him, whether it be his 'brothers' Elladan and Elrohir, or his 'father' Lord Elrond. But now he was alone, he had only himself to rely on and he wasn't sure if he even had a family anymore. The family that he had grown up with, the ones he idolized had lied to him all of his life, and he wasn't sure where that left him.

But on some respect he understood. Lord Elrond was doing what he thought was best, and he gave him a peaceful childhood, filled with games and laughter. With love and happiness. But did that excuse him? For lying all this time?

He wasn't sure.

Son of man, look to the sky  
Lift your spirit, set it free  
Some day you'll walk tall with pride  
Son of man, a man in time you'll be

Aragorn looked up at the stars, they were bright, and each seemed to shine with the wisdom of the world. It filled him with a sense of peace, of belonging, and it lulled him into a state of relaxed rest that he had not experienced since this journey had begun.

Aragorn looked around at his companions. There was first and foremost the blonde haired Prince of Mirkwood, Legolas. The two had meet while Aragorn was training to be ranger and the two had immediately hit it off. Then there was Gimli, the dwarf whose temper more than made up for his height. Then he shifted his gaze over to the other man in their little group, Bormoir. The son of the steward of Gondor did not seem to like him all that much, and Aragorn himself felt a sense of weariness when regarding the other. Last was the four hobbits that accompanied them. Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippen were all innocent, they all seemed so out of place amongst the worriers that surrounded them, yet the strived to keep up, and Aragorn respected them for that.

Aragorn again looked up at the stars, silently wishing that Gandalf was still with them, that the old wizard was leading them, and not himself, but the Wizard was not coming back, and Aragorn was leading them.

"Help me Valar…"

In learning you will teach  
And in teaching you will learn  
You'll find your place beside the  
Ones you love  
Oh, and all the things you dreamed of  
The visions that you saw  
Well, the time is drawing near now  
Its yours to claim in all

Aragorn looked around at the people surrounding him. He had just received the crown of Gondor and these people were looking at him in respect. It was overwhelming, to say the least, yet he did not feel out of place, nor did he feel like he did not deserve this. He felt… right, like he was finally where he belonged.

Son of man, look to the sky  
Lift your spirit, set it free  
Some day you'll walk tall with pride  
Son of man, a man in time you'll be

Aragorn smiled at his pregnant wife, Arwen was just as beautiful as the day they had met, and the glow that surrounded her seemed to shine brightly enough for the whole world to see. He was finally where he belonged and he couldn't have been happier with the way his life had played out.

Son of man,  
Son of mans a man for all to see

* * *

Constructive criticism is nice, a 'that's a good story' is welcomed and flames heat up my house, so as long as you send some sort of comment along, I would be really grateful!

-Jaklyn-The-Pixie


End file.
